


A Second Chance

by Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Leverage
Genre: Gen, Jack Benjamin Will Get A Happy Ending, Jack Benjamin deserved better, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably some angst, The Leverage Team Takes Down Silas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est/pseuds/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est
Summary: The Leverage team runs into Jack Benjamin, unexpectedly.





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first WIP!!! Updates will probably be irregular, but fairly often. Thanks to Acts_of_Tekla for helping me figure out how to write earbud conversations! I wanted to give my take on the 'what happens to Jack post season' situation, and I hope you enjoy!

"I'm going to be off the earbud for a few minutes. Everything's fine, don't worry," Eliot said.

"What man, you in the bathroom or something?"

"Hardison."

Eliot made sure to make some deliberate noise as he walked up to the dark haired man waiting to cross the street who was standing in the pouring rain in just slightly dirty shirtsleeves and dark pants.

"Hey man, you want an umbrella or a coat or something?"

The other man started with a twitch and turned sharply to look at Eliot. Eliot almost flinched himself at the sight of the other man's face and the look in his eyes, which was both familiar and completely unexpected. The man looked like Eliot knew he had looked after escaping from North Korea, like he'd been through and done horrible things, and hadn't been a person in a long time. The dark haired man stared for a second and then shook his head sharply.

"No, I'm fine."

"You're going to catch a cold walking around soaking wet, and people are going to stare and try to talk to you."

The man gave him a look that told Eliot he was uncomfortable with how well Eliot had read him, but didn't want to show it.

"That's just an old wives tale."

"Not always, not when someone has as little meat on their bones as you do."

A thought struck Eliot, "Do you have somewhere you can go get warm and change into dry clothes?"

The light changed at that moment and the other man used that as a distraction to avoid answering Eliot's question by starting across the crosswalk. Since they were the only people in the crosswalk, Eliot called, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or assume things that I shouldn't have." 

The man had reached the sidewalk, but he turned around at Eliot's words and stared. 

"Why do you care?"

"Because your expression is familiar, kid, because I looked like you at one point, and all that means you've been through hell and I want to try to help, if I can." 

"Don't call me kid!"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Well, I'm Eliot."

"Ja-Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you Jonathan," Eliot extended a hand and Jonathan took it very gingerly and shook it surprisingly firmly considering the state of him.

Jonathan spoke up suddenly, "I like the rain, it's been a long time since I've been- outside in rain, and it feels good. And yes, I do have a coat, in my backpack."

Eliot knew the feeling of enjoying being outside in fresh air after spending a long time stuck somewhere underground or inside.

"What are you doing here Eliot? You're not Gilboan army, your hair's too long for that, but you stand and move like someone who's whole life is fighting, and I'm pretty sure the king is too paranoid to let skilled foreign military contractors or whatever you are into the country for long enough for them to get established, like you seem to be."

Eliot smiled, and it was halfway between a genuinely nice smile and a wolf's grin, "You are very perceptive, I'm impressed."

Jonathan snorted.

Eliot walked toward an alcove between two buildings where they'd have more privacy, and Jonathan followed, cautiously.

"I'm here for work, for an extended, indeterminate amount of time until my team and I finish this job, but I'm not military anymore, or private security or a security contractor or whatever you're thinking." 

Jonathan asked, "Are you working with David?"

Eliot looked suddenly wary, "How do you know David Shepherd? Why did you call him just 'David'?" 

Jonathan froze with an "exceedingly scared deer in headlights" expression and Eliot backed up a step and put his hands up. 

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to scare you. Ohhh... dammit."

Eliot pulled something small out of his pocket and put it in his ear. 

"Guys, we might have a small complication. I found the prince, he's alive and not in jail. I assume that there's gonna be tightened security anywhere that's supposed to be secure if there isn't already as well as people out looking for him."

Eliot ignored the exclamations and turned his attention back to Jonathan who was staring at him like Eliot had grown an extra head.

"Whoever you are you're definitely working with David. What is that, secret radio earpiece? I can help you, you know. My information might be a bit out of date, but it's better than David's and probably much better than any information any spies David has sent have brought back."

"How long do you think before there are too many people looking for you to be able to hide you from?"

Jack scoffed, "It'll never get that far, Father I'm sure has told everyone I'm dead, and there's no point in searching for a dead man, at least obviously. It'll be a few people at most, probably under the guise of doing something else. And they won't know anything's wrong for at least another twelve hours."

"Why not?"

"Because one of the guards has a crush on me and owes me."

"So you want to come join us and take down your father?"

"He's not my father anymore," Jack snarled, "Show me your plan Eliot, or whatever your name is, and I'll give you as much information and advice as I can, but I will make no promises on helping pull it off. I'm not getting involved in any more stupid plans that have a good chance of failing."

"We don't fail. And my name is Eliot."

"Well, the king doesn't like losing either."

"Jack, I promise you, even if we lose a battle or two, we always win the war." 

"How many wars have you fought in Eliot?"

"Definitely more than you. What are you trying to do? Wind me up?"

Jack glared at Eliot.

"And if I am? Will you not work with me?"

"We'll still work with you, if you'd like to work with us." 

"One condition: I get to talk to David Shepherd, today."

"Ok, we can arrange that."

Jack looked a bit startled, like he hadn't expected that to go so well, and continued to stare at Eliot, like he was trying to dissect Eliot and the earpiece with his eyes.

Eliot tapped his earbud, "Hardison, I need you to set up a secure channel to Shepherd."

"I know man, I heard him."

Eliot turned back to Jack, "Come back and meet my team and you can talk to David Shepherd and we can get started planning if you want. When was the last time you ate something?"

"Ok, I'll come with you. I don't know when it was, last night probably, but I am not stopping for food on the way, no way."

Eliot said calmly, "I wasn't going to suggest that. We have enough food to spare back at the place."

"Lead the way, Mr. Secret spy who probably wasn't born with the name Eliot."

Eliot glared at Jack, but turned to head toward the house the team was using as a base of operations.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated, and let me know if you spot any typos!


End file.
